


There is where to come back

by ishvaria



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events are unfolding immediately after the end of the fifth season</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

** Глава 1 **

 

***

         _\- Возвращайся! – перед моими  глазами мое собственное лицо, - Ты должен вернуться! – Эмили лишь на миг отвлекает меня, а морок уже исчез…_

         Всю дорогу до Кинг-Кросс кручу в голове вероятности, но в итоге – сплошная пустота.

\- Мэтт, ты чего такой… - Беккер, умело автомобиль сквозь забитые  машинами трассы ведя, на меня косится, - будто не супер Аномалию закрыл, а…, - и нужных слов не найдя, замолкает. Делая вид, что не расслышал, разбираю захваченное с собой оборудование, - Наушники все еще не функционируют, как будем связь держать? – Пролетев особо перегруженный перекресток под мигающий желтый, Беккер ловит в зеркале заднего вида следующую за нами  вторую машину с его людьми и Коннором и Эбби.

\- Посмотри, там должны быть комлинки ближнего радиуса действия, - отзывается он, - я сам их упаковывал. Джесс сказала – на выезд должно хватить, а связь – первое в восстановительном списке.

\- Джесс сказала…, - бубню я как бы про себя, продолжая в сумке копаться, - это, безусловно, о многом говорит, – поднимаю голову, натыкаясь на взгляд Беккера. – В смысле – она же у нас координатор, причем – самый лучший. Беккер, ты за дорогой-то последи, - как можно спокойнее напоминаю я, старясь не видеть надвигающийся на нас многотонный грузовик, - а то до Аномалии мы не доберемся. - Резко вильнув в сторону, автомобиль проскакивает в образовавшийся проезд и вылетает на подъездную аллею вокзала Кинг-Кросс.

         Полицейское отцепление уже на боевом посту, взбудораженные последними событиями полиция и гражданская оборона все  никак не могут в себя придти и поэтому слишком резко реагирует на наше появление. Пока Беккер ситуацию разруливает, дожидаюсь второй машины.

\- Мэтт, я знаю это место, - Эмили останавливается за моей спиной, за линией ограждения рассматривая здание вокзала.

\- Конечно, - откликаюсь я, чуть повернув голову в ее сторону, - Вокзал ведь уже  был – в том твоем времени. - Эмили довольно чувствительно ткнув меня в бок, улыбается, - Я не об этом, хотя – ты, конечно, прав, я бывала на Кинг-Кросс…, -  вторая машина, наконец, прорывается сквозь ограждение и Коннор практически вываливается оттуда, а следом и Эбби.

\- И где у нас Аномалия, Мэтт? -  бодрый голос его вклинивается в наш разговор, перебивая Эмили. Разворачиваюсь к нему, - Вот ты нам сейчас это и скажешь. Эбби, поднимитесь в диспетчерскую, пусть Коннор разберется в их программе и определит – куда нам выдвигаться.

\- Хорошо, - кивает она, - Коннор…

\- Да, еще – держи, - протягиваю два комплекта комлинков, - подключитесь, пока вы здесь – надо проверить связь. Эмили?

\- Слышу тебя, - улыбается она, закалывая волосы, и добавляет тихо, - покажешь, где я смогу гардероб обновить?

\- Я покажу, - откликается Эбби вместо меня, - Ребята, связь одноканальная.

\- Коннору об этом напомнить не забудь, - отвечаю я, наблюдая, как тот прицепляет передатчик на пояс, - Коннор, слышишь меня?

\- Конечно, я тебя слышу, Мэтт! – раздраженно реагирует он, вертясь вокруг своей оси, - Черт, никак не могу… - Эбби останавливает его, из рук передатчик забрав, сама проверяет подключение.

\- В комлинке, Коннор, - терпеливо уточняю я. Беккер, договорившись, наконец, с офицером, командующим отцеплением, расставляет своих людей внутри и возвращается к нам.

\- Отцепление чисто внешнее,  руководство никому ничего сообщать не стали – чтобы паники избежать, - он тоже подключает комлинк, продолжая, - просто пассажиров из нескольких ближайших к эпицентру происшествия залов ожидания перевели, под предлогом перегруженности потоков. – Я не удивляюсь информативности его рассказа, но на лицах других, особенно Эмили, читается явное восхищение. – Да я с местным начальником охраны в учебке пересекался, - пожимает плечами он, уже прочно замолкая.

\- Со связью у всех все нормально? – на всякий случай уточняю, оглядывая команду, - Тогда – Коннор, Эбби – в диспетчерскую и оттуда уже всю информацию нам, а мы пока выдвинемся на позиции. Беккер?

\- Я с вами, - как само собой разумеющееся, произносит он.

         Стараясь не особо внимания к себе привлекать, мы втроем проходим через главный зал ожидания, сворачивая к надземным переходам.

\- Мэтт, что-то странное в восточной части вокзала, - в голосе Коннора в наушнике звучит возбуждение, - пятый тоннель, через переход сразу направо, меня подождите!

\- Стой, Коннор, - успеваю тормознуть его я, Беккер уходит вперед, Эмили останавливается в паре шагов впереди, - Из диспетчерской не уходи, пока, нам там свои глаза нужны. Эбби, - переключаюсь на нее, - поговори с главой смены, узнай подробности.

\- Уже, - отзывается она, - в пропавшем поезде не было никого, кроме двух машинистов, которые  перегоняли состав.

\- Значит, у нас двое гражданских, - подводит итог Беккер, дожидающийся нас у эскалатора.

\- Один, - снова поправляет Эбби, - помощник успел спрыгнуть, вернее – машинист его вытолкнул. – И опережая мой вопрос, она добавляет, - Я поговорила с ним – очень напуган, несет околесицу про черную дырку в пустоте.

\- И – никакого сияния?

\- Нет.

\- Мэтт? – пристальный взгляд Эмили меня тревожит, - Ты что-то знаешь, да?

\- Нет, - неуверенно лгу я, отчаянно желая ошибиться, - пойдем, Беккер вон уже извелся весь.

В тоннеле непривычно тихо, шаги гулким эхом отскакивают от стен, знакомо пахнет горячими рельсами, смазкой – дорогой.

\- Так у нас Аномалия или…, - практически сканируя окружающее пространство, уточняет Беккер, не глядя на меня, тем не менее – пожимаю плечами, - Похоже – или. Правда, свидетель ненадежный, мало ли что им с перепугу привиделось.

\- То, что мы ищем – за следующим поворотом должно быть, - как-то очень жизнерадостно сообщает Коннор, - Вы там что-нибудь видите?

\- Будь у нас – окуляры с прибором ночного виденья и депозитарным увеличением, - бурчит, впрочем - довольно громко, наш начальник СБ, - может и увидели бы…

\- Я расскажу тебе, как – это – выглядит, Коннор, а может, и посмотреть позову. – Эмили тихо фыркает рядом со мной, - Ты его нарочно дразнишь?

\- Конечно, - с самым серьезным видом отзываюсь я, - а по-другому его работать не заставишь.

\- Эй, - возмущенно несется из наушника, - Я тут все слышу, между прочим!

\- Мы все слышим, Коннор, - вклинивается Эбби, - Мэтт, бригаду обходчиков я опросила, они не заметили ничего странного, хотя были в тоннеле за десять минут до поезда. Здесь я закончила,  иду к вам.

\- Хорошо, - соглашаюсь я, - Коннор, проверь маршруты движения поездов…

\- Следующих перед и после нашего загулявшего потеряшки, - бормочет он, стуча по клавишам.

\- Мэтт… - Беккер первым достигает поворота, - Мэтт… МЭТТ!

А помощник машиниста не ошибся – то, что висит перед нами и впрямь напоминает дырку в ткани, прямо-таки нуждающуюся в том, чтобы ее залатали. Рваные края полощутся, будто на сильном ветру, а центр Пятна – непроницаемо черен и когда долго смотришь туда, начинает казаться, что тьма оттуда тянется к тебе.

\- Это что? – развернувшись ко мне, мрачно интересуется Беккер, пожимаю плечами, он же реагирует вполне ясно, - Если и ты не знаешь, то кто тогда?

\- Коннор, возможно, что-нибудь нам скажет, - стараюсь сохранить непроницаемое выражение на лице.

\- Ух ты! - это Эбби. Мимолетный взгляд на меня и она уже произносит в комлинк, -  Коннор, бегом сюда!

\- Мэтт, - склонившись ближе, Эмили то и дело посматривает в сторону объекта, - Я уже говорила – я знаю этот вокзал.  Мы можем обойти вокруг и посмотреть, как это выглядит с той стороны.

\- Неплохая мысль, - улыбаюсь ей и тут же глазами Беккера нахожу, - Эмили знает, как подобраться с этому – с того конца тоннеля, - тот кивает, пытаясь наладить связь со своими людьми. – Идем, Эмили.

         - Так откуда ты знаешь, верно ли мы идем? – задаю вопрос, а сам все понять пытаюсь, есть ли вероятность что-то успеть исправить.

\- А ты – почему ты не рассказал, с чем мы имеем дело – там? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Эмили, одной лишь улыбкой своей напоминая мне о том утре в моей квартире. Ей всегда удавалось понять меня, несмотря на временную разницу между нами

\- Я не уверен, потому что никогда не видел ничего подобного, - остановившись перед закрытой дверью, отзываюсь я, - Нам сюда? – она кивает, я продолжаю, вместе с этим пытаясь ее открыть. – Мне лишь рассказывали.

\- Видимо – очень достоверно, с подробностями, - кивает Эмили с глубокомысленным видом и мне вдруг так хочется ее поцеловать…

\- Отец был свидетелем, когда-то, - говорю я, чтобы отвлечься, - и одним из немногих выживших, - ее моментально ставший сочувствующим взгляд заставляет меня глаза отвести. – Ну а ты – откуда такие подробные знания здешних переходов?

\- Ох, это настолько не интересно, - так неожиданно мило смущается она, - это было еще до моего замужества, семья моей компаньонки – ее брат и отец работали здесь. Мы приходили сюда достаточно часто и ее брат – показывал мне эти переходы.

\- Мисс Мерчант, вы флиртовали с простолюдином? – с деланным возмущением улыбаюсь ей, она качает головой, - Позвольте напомнить вам, мистер Андерсон – нам не было и пятнадцати лет.

\- Да вы, мисс, слишком распущены для своего века, - взглядом смягчая собственные слова, поддеваю ее, - наверное – поэтому вы и попали к нам.

\- Я расскажу тебе – о своей первой Аномалии, - приблизившись почти вплотную, произносит она, глядя мне в глаза, - когда не будет так много публики.

Ловя себя на бездумной улыбке, разворачиваюсь к двери, с усилием ее открывая – вместо ожидаемого за ней тоннеля, из которого мы вышли, сплошная стена живого радужно-переливающегося света. Чем-то это напоминает Аномалию, но – это не она.

\- Коннор, как у вас дела?

\- Это…это – я не знаю, Мэтт, - голос встревоженный – это уже серьезно. – Если это пятно, то что я думаю…

\- С нашей стороны, - стараясь говорить по-прежнему спокойно, перебиваю я, - это выглядит как светодиодная иллюминация. Тоннеля нет, - помедлив, добавляю, - и соваться ни сюда, ни тем более – в Пятно, не разрешаю. Ты меня понял, Коннор?

\- Я пока не рехнулся, - беззлобно огрызается тот, - возвращайтесь, надо решать – что делать.

\- Объясни пока остальным – в чем дело, - соглашаюсь я, - время еще терпит.

\- Да где же оно…! – отключив звук, поворачиваюсь к Эмили – у нее испуганный взгляд.

\- Что-то серьезное, Мэтт? Объясни мне.

\- Ты ведь знаешь что такое ПВК – пространственно-временной континиум. Это ткань Вселенной, иногда на ней появляются складки…

\- Аномалии, - подсказывает она, - помогающие перейти из одного времени и пространства в другое. – Я медленно киваю, идя чуть впереди – переходы между тоннелями очень узкие, вдвоем не развернуться.

\- Ты права, но иногда бывает, что ткань рвется – и тогда ничего хорошего не жди.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что это – разрыв в пространстве-времени? А как его починить?

\- Никак, - пропустив ее вперед, выхожу следом, возвращаясь к нашей группе, - Все дело в том, что для этого всегда есть какая-то причина, что-то нарушило ПВК и, если это не исправить…

\- Все закончится, - подхватывает Коннор, - то есть – совсем все. Судя по тому, что видели вы и как выглядит Пятно – у нас есть примерно трое суток.

\- До чего? – на всякий случай уточняет Беккер, Коннор ухмыляется, перспективой ближайшего будущего наслаждаясь, - До конца света.

        

 

***

         - Насколько вы уверены в том, что мне тут рассказываете? – Лестер обводит нас все по очереди своим «фирменным» пристально-прощупывающим, словно рентген, взглядом. – Коннор?

\- Это очевидно, Джеймс, - от перевозбуждения он все никак не может успокоиться, и нервно меряет заполненный до отказа  нашей командой кабинет, - Мы уничтожили супер Аномалию, - бровь Лестера непроизвольно ползет вверх и, бросив взгляд в мою сторону. Коннор поспешно исправляется, - Ну, да – Мэтт. Уничтожил Аномалию он, а мы – ему помогли. Сразу после этого, - вновь увлекается разворачивающейся перспективой он, - поступает сообщение об исчезновении поезда. Это Вселенная реагирует на изменения – ведь Мэтт, строго говоря, вместе с Аномалией уничтожил и всю временную линию, к которой она приводила!

Беккер едва заметно уныло вздыхает, у прозрачной стены стоя – там,  в главном зале копошатся рабочие, восстанавливая проводку, Джесс уже на своем «боевом посту», отлаживает программное обеспечение детектора Аномалий. Связь до сих пор не восстановили, коммуникаторы молчат. Коннор все еще разглагольствует на тему ПВК, перехватив взгляд Эбби, киваю, - Спасибо, мы все в состоянии представить себе последствия, - обращаюсь к Лестеру, - Пятно мы блокировали, перенастроив систему для Аномалий, от инферно в ближайшие сутки  электромагнитное поле его удержит.

\- Что ж – будем надеяться, - отзывается тот, - Есть ли возможность избежать конца света каким-нибудь образом? – адресуется он ко мне, но Коннор считает, что он здесь самый умный, - Джеймс, вы поймите – разрыв пространства-времени вам не Аномалия. Это – логическая ошибка,  ведущая к повреждениям на физическом уровне. Мы уже теряем данные и,  если будем продолжать сидеть – нас ждет «полное переформатирование»

\- Я не понял ни слова из того, что ты сказал, Коннор, - подводит итог нашему «мозговому штурму» Лестер, - кроме истеричного «…надо что-то делать!!!...» есть предложения?

\- Вообще-то, - привлекаю я к себе общее внимание, - есть. Надо ошибку устранить, что повлечет за собой новые изменения реальности и закроет разрыв.

\- А ничего, что эта ошибка уже где-то в прошлом, - язвительно напоминает Коннор, разворачиваюсь к нему, - Можешь сказать – где именно?

\- Вот и чудесно, - поднимается из-за своего стола Лестер, - у вас есть план и средства к его осуществлению, - еще раз по всем нам взглядом пройдясь, кивком указывает на дверь, - Она имеет свойство открываться и закрываться, можете попробовать – прямо сейчас.

         - Эмили – ты здесь не при чем! – Эбби устало опускается на скамью в раздевалке рядом с расстроенной подругой, - Ты вернулась несколько месяцев назад, Коннор же ясно дал понять, что все это последствия Аномалии.   

\- Ошибки, Эбби. А я – не  принадлежу этому миру, - она стоит против окна и лица не разглядеть, -  Мне не стоило приходить.

\- Эмили…- контраргументов у Эбби не осталось, - Сейчас не важно – по чьей вине это случилось…

\- Случилось – что? – Джесс, неслышно появившаяся на пороге, остановилась в нерешительности, - Вы долго были у Лестера, у нас снова все плохо, да?

\- Похоже на то, - соглашается Эбби, - Коннор без конца твердит про конец света, вытаращивая глаза, а это у него – верный признак возбуждения.

\- Тебе, конечно, лучше знать, - осторожно возражает Джесс, а Эмили, старательно пряча улыбку, добавляет, - Да, судит не нам. И все-таки, Эбби, может мое возвращение исправит ситуацию, тогда – я готова.

\- Возвращение – в прошлое? – с ужасом произносит Джесс, - Нет, Эмили, ты не должна! – она подходит ближе, - Я отслеживала хронику твоего времени, по газетам, - тут же оправдываясь, - не думай, не из простого любопытства, у меня такая работа. – Эмили кивает с улыбкой, слушая главного координатора ЦИА, - Если бы ты осталась там, то  погибла бы в Бедламе несколько месяцев спустя.

\- Твой приход ничего не изменил, - снова пытается уговорить ее Эбби, - ни в первый раз, ни – во второй. То, что сейчас разрывает нашу реальность, наверное, не имеет непосредственного отношения к ЦИА.

\- Боюсь, что имеет, - все-таки вклиниваюсь в их беседу я. После того, как Лестер отправил нас из кабинета – разрабатывать подробности плана, мне хотелось улучить момент и поговорить с Эмили, потому что я знал – прежде всего она начнет себя винить в произошедшем. Но Эбби меня опередила, оставалось ждать подходящего момента за дверью, стараясь лишнего внимания не привлекать.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, Мэтт? – на меня нацелены три пары встревоженных глаз. Выдохнув, сообщаю, - Ошибка – это я. Ты верно заметила, Эмили, там – на вокзале, я понимаю, что происходит и отчего. – Здесь к нам присоединяются хмурый Коннор и еще более мрачный Беккер. – И, в теории – знаю, как все попытаться исправить.

\- В теории, - изрекает Коннор, - он рехнулся, это точно. Да даже я – не решусь, а это, можно сказать, единственная голубая мечта моего детства, не считая Леи Органо-Соло, конечно.

\- Коннор! – шипит на него Эбби, и обращается ко мне, - Мэтт, объясни, пожалуйста, в чем дело. Почему ты…

\- Эбби! – прерываю ее, - когда я сел в машину там, у Нового Рассвета, назад пути не было. В прямом смысле – я не должен был вернуться, потому что Коннор прав – уничтожение Аномалии Филиппа привело и к уничтожению всего, что она могла с собой принести. Я стер будущее, из которого прибыл, собственными руками. И меня – здесь – быть не должно, потому что никто меня из будущего – сюда – не посылал! – спустив пар, отхожу к окну, рядом с Эмили остановившись, - Вполне возможно, что там нет вообще ничего, потому что оно еще не случилось.

\- Я запутался, - жалобно произносит Коннор, - если будущего, твоего, Мэтт, нет, то почему ты – есть?

\- Сам задаюсь этим вопросом, Коннор, - улыбнувшись, отвечаю ему.

\- Слушайте, - Беккер подпирает стенку аккурат неподалеку от того места, где приткнулась на диване Джесс, - должен же быть выход, где в плане не стоит первым пунктом самоубийство. Раскиньте мозгами, умники!

\- В том-то и дело, - тут же вскидывается Коннор, - что нет. Никаких других вариантов, кроме исправления ошибки, причем менять надо непременно в узловой точке – то есть там, где эта ошибка была совершена, - убитым голосом заканчивает он.

\- У нас есть машина времени в гараже? – каким-то совсем уж индифферентным тоном интересуется Беккер, - Нет? Я так и думал. А без этой маленькой, но очень нужной детали, весь наш план – коту под хвост. Когда наступит прорыв?

\- У нас немногим больше двух с половиной суток, - отзывается Коннор, неуверенно на того глядя – а вдруг у Беккера, как всегда, есть абсолютно невыполнимый запасной план, который всех нас выдернет из дерьма.

\- Предлагаю использовать это время – с пользой, - скользнув взглядом по притихшей Джесс и всем нам, кивает, - Я в оружейке буду, если что. 

Тишина, моментально накрывающая нас, будто стеклянный колпак, давит на психику. Джесс, конечно, не выдерживает первая, - Ох, что ж это я сижу – там же программу надо донастроить, Коннор, пойдем со мной, там пароли нужны – для системной базы. – Эбби, немного помедлив, уходит следом, под предлогом «проверить, как там Рекс».

\- Мэтт, ты это серьезно? – медленно оборачиваюсь, встречая ее полный тревоги взгляд, - Ты не собирался – возвращаться?

\- Не должен был, - мягко поправляю я, - И отец, и я – знали, что это поездка в один конец. Отцу повезло больше.

\- Не говори так! – ее близость волнует меня и, не давая себе возможности передумать, обнимаю рукой за талию, одним движением притянув к себе. Эмили не возражает, положив руки мне на грудь, чуть отстранившись, смотрит пристально, - Если бы тебя – не было, то не было  бы и меня!

\- Эмили…- я просто не знаю, что еще ей сказать. _«Возвращайся!  Ты должен вернуться!»_ – снова всплывает с памяти это видение, отчего становится гадко на душе.

\- Ты говорил, что отец был свидетелем подобного, - напоминает мне Эмили, не делая попыток освободиться из моих рук, - значит, есть возможность все исправить…

\- Да, - глядя ей прямо в глаза, отвечаю я, - так, как сказал Коннор – надо вернуться в исходную точку и устранить ошибку.

\- То есть – ты должен погибнуть, - снова обращаясь к тому, чего бы всем нам хотелось избежать, она крепче прижимается ко мне, - при взрыве.

\- Скорее всего, - кажется, достаточно флегматично отзываюсь я, - в любом случае, Беккер прав – у нас нет средств к осуществлению этого.

\- А как вы с отцом попали сюда? – поднимает она голову с моего плеча.

-  Через переход, - вспоминаю я, - похожий на Аномалию и все-таки не совсем. У него было что-то, какой-то прибор, похожий на тот, что притащил Коннор из Мелового периода, – пришедшая на ум идея захватывает все больше и больше, - Эмили, ты – чудо! –  легко коснувшись ее губ, чтобы не смущать «девицу из века девятнадцатого» неожиданно сдаю позиции под ее чувственным напором. – Что это было? – усмехаюсь, глядя в запрокинутое мне навстречу лицо.

\- Девицы из девятнадцатого века немного разбираются в области чувств, - почти лукаво улыбается она мне в ответ.

\- Мне везет, - как и во время свадьбы Дженни, предлагаю ей руку, - моя спутница не только красива, изобретательна и умна, она еще и опытом обладает в различных сферах. Пойдемте, мисс Мерчант, вы мне поможете в одном непростом деле.

         С той стороны, где располагается оружейный склад ЦИА, постоянно доносится какой-то совсем нехарактерный для этого места, шум. Джесс, отпустив Коннора, сползает со своего роскошного кресла перед кучей мониторов – Беккер собирался быть в оружейке – бьется в голове шальная мысль. Пройдясь по коридору мимо приоткрытой двери туда-сюда, она, наконец, в нерешительности останавливается на пороге. Беккер методично вынимает оружие из гнезд в стенах и, осмотрев, бросает во все растущую кучу самых разнообразных пушек в центре комнаты. Он никогда так с оружием не обращался. Проговорив это про себя, она осторожно интересуется, - Ты что-нибудь потерял?

Замерев на мгновение с ИМД в руках, он просто смотрит на нее, - Смысл и цель…

\- Беккер…, - сделав пару неуверенных шагов, Джесс останавливается, не зная, чем ему помочь, и отчаянно желая стереть с его лица эту растерянность и боль. А он, будто не замечая ее присутствия, вдруг начинает говорить – мучительно и безостановочно, выговариваясь на лету.

\- Это была моя работа. Это и есть – моя работа – сохранить им жизнь. Сделать так, чтобы все – все, без исключения, возвращались домой. И – я проиграл, по всем статьям и на всех фронтах. Я потерял Сару, потерял Дэнни, - задохнувшись от внезапного спазма, сжавшего горло, он резко замолкает. – Сегодня едва не потерял Мэтта. Это – не стоит того! И сейчас я ничего не могу сделать…- скрыв лицо в ладонях, Беккер тяжело опускается на скамью. Потрясенная его откровенностью, Джесс тихо приближается и, чуть помедлив, легко касается его склоненной головы.

\- Мэтт – жив, - негромко напоминает она, все увереннее погружая пальцы в его волосы, - И Эбби, и Коннор, ты помог и спас так многих – Эмили, да и меня, наконец. Счет все равно в  твою пользу.

\- Этого – мало, - глухо отзывается он.

\- Этого достаточно, - качает головой она, присев перед ним, - уверена и Мэтт, и Коннор – придумают что-нибудь. Вы все никогда не сдаетесь – до самого последнего мига и даже после этого не верите в поражение. Ты – не веришь.

\- Джесс… - смутившись от его откровенного взгляда, она порывисто поднимается, ладонь Беккера на запястье прочно удерживает ее рядом с ним. – Спасибо… - произносит он, не отпуская. Джесс не возражает, сверху вниз глядя в такое близкое сейчас его лицо. Время замирает вдруг, а в голове словно звенит что-то и громко в ушах бухает сердце. Не отрывая от нее глаз, Беккер встает, оказываясь совсем рядом с ней, замерев, Джесс молча смотрит на него, не в силах с места двинуться.  Сигнал тревоги безвозвратно рушит волшебство момента, с места срываются почти одновременно, Беккер на ходу присоединяет наушник, уточнив, - Связь восстановлена?

\- Уже больше часа назад, - уверенно кивает Джесс, устраиваясь на своем месте и быстрым взглядом окидывая все мониторы, - у нас – новый разрыв.

\- Координаты, - лихорадочно собирая оборудование, откликается он, - и вызови…

\- Коннор и Эбби уже идут, - перебивает его она, - а Мэтта и Эмили нет в центре, они покинули территорию час назад.

\- А где они? – на секунду остановившись, Беккер склоняется к ней, как бы высматривая положение коммуникаторов Эмили и Мэтта на карте-спутнике. – Сообщи им – куда мы направляемся, пусть подтягиваются. – За спиной, на лестнице уже слышна шумная перебранка Эбби с Коннором по поводу – кто где сидит в машине, все еще пристально глядя в монитор, Беккер произносит очень-очень тихо, - Ты – чудо, Джессика, - и легко скользнув губами по ее щеке, резко разворачивается, уходя.

\- Мэтт, Эмили, - ловя себя на непрекращающейся улыбке, она выдает сообщение в эфир, -  разрыв пространства – новый, в районе лондонского Тауэра. Беккер, Эбби и Коннор уже выехали – подъезжайте и вы, как можно скорее.

\- Уже едем, Джесс, - оживает коммуникатор Мэтта, - будем на месте через полчаса, с учетом пробок.

\- Я могу оптимальный маршрут проложить, - предлагает она, загружая программу дорожных карт Лондона, - если скажешь, где вы.

 

 

 

***

         На место мы прибываем почти одновременно с командой ЦИА. Коннор уже разворачивает аппаратуру для блокировки разрыва – у нас вышло это на вокзале Кинг Кросс, почему не должно получиться и здесь.

\- Где вы были?! – напускается на нас Беккер.

\- Возникла идея, - со спокойствием, которого не ощущаю, отвечаю я, - надо было проверить. Следовали твоему совету.

\- Ты должен был предупредить, - все еще агрессивно,  но все же тише отзывается Беккер. – А что за идея?

\- Сейчас Коннор закончит – расскажу. – Поворачиваюсь к Эмили, - Прошу тебя, поговори с журналистами, из всех нас – у тебя выйдет лучше. Пусть они зацепятся за какую-нибудь историю…

\- Я что-нибудь придумаю, - улыбаясь, она отходит к ограждению.  Приподняв брови, Беккер молча провожает ее глазами, - Уверен?

\- Ты же знаешь, что – да, - пожимаю плечами я. – Коннор! Как там у нас?

\- Разрыв мы блокировали, - чем ближе он подходит, тем яснее проступают следы усталости, которую тот пытается скрывать, как и все мы. – Но будут появляться новые, все больше, да и те, что мы удерживаем, скоро начнут вырываться из силового поля…

\- Сколько времени, Коннор? – прерываю его я, встречаясь с ним глазами.

\- Двенадцать часов…

\- У Мэтта, кажется, появилась какая-то идея, - наябедничал Беккер, и я моментально становлюсь центром всеобщего внимания.

\- Спасибо, Беккер, - чуть заметно улыбаюсь я, - возвращаемся  в ЦИА.

         - И благодаря этому прибору отец и я пришли сюда. Он напоминает портативный детектор Аномалий, собственно, им – являясь, - в кабинете Лестера снова заседание, я в двух словах обрисовываю тот вариант плана, что появился, когда я разыскал ПДА среди вещей отца. – Я вернусь назад, еще раз и все исправлю. – В направленных на меня шести пар глаз – различные чувства, от неверия и растерянности до невыразительной пустоты.

\- Мэтт, - первым высказывается, конечно, сам Джеймс, - ты уверен, что этот твой план – выполним?

\- Это – единственный – выход, который у нас есть, - поворачиваюсь, к Коннору обращаясь, - Посмотри ПДА, я его не включал, не знаю – в каком он состоянии.

\- Будет – в рабочем, - кивает тот, направляясь к дверям, - через час.

\- Спасибо, Коннор, - успеваю сказать ему вслед, - ну, вот все и решилось, Джеймс, - пытаюсь поймать взгляд Эмили, но она упорно не желает смотреть на меня, зато Эбби глаз не сводит, как и Джесс – киваю обеим, - я ведь пришел сюда, чтобы все исправить…

         _\- Ты не вернешься, - как-то особенно буднично произносит Эмили, равнодушно глядя на проносящиеся за окном живописные пейзажи лондонского пригорода._

_\- Почему так мрачно, - еще пытаюсь шутить я, - пространство-время понятие вполне относительное, может – мы пересечемся месяц спустя в какой-нибудь Аномалии._

_\- Нет, - повернувшись, Эмили смотрит прямо мне в глаза, как умеет только она, - у нас отчего-то постоянно так – время между нами, и мы  прощаемся у Аномалий._

_\- И встречаемся – там же, - мягко напоминаю я, притормаживая у обочины, - Эмили, ты ведь понимаешь…_

_\- Ну почему ты…, - слабо противится она, - почему не…_

_\- Кто? Беккер? Коннор? Эмили, кем ты готова рискнуть? – она старательно прячет от меня слезы, в сторону глядя, - Мы не можем, я должен сделать все сам. Вполне возможно, что все закончится благополучно, и я останусь в этой Вселенной, больше не влияя на ее целостность. Ну, - заставляю ее посмотреть на меня, - улыбнись же мне, моя дорогая…_

Этот разговор состоялся по дороге на выезд, поэтому – Эмили уже не нужно ничего объяснять, все решено.

\- Я иду с тобой, - неожиданно негромкий голос Беккера звучит громом среди ясного неба, - И не говорите мне, Джеймс, что это не в моей компетенции, потому что это – не так. Согласен, военная группа там не нужна, но напарник просто необходим. Даже просто из соображений безопасности миссии.

Я охватываю мгновенным взглядом – поджатые губы Лестера, решительное лицо Беккера, невыразимую печаль Эбби и огромные от ужаса глаза на побелевшем лице Джесс, - Не торопись, Беккер, подумай, - даю ему последнюю попытку образумиться, - там, куда я иду, опасности нет, почти. Мы же все там были…

\- И прекрасно помним – хищников в ЦИА, - менторским тоном напоминает тот, - нет, Мэтт, я не пожелание высказал.

\- Ну, что ж, - Лестеру, как всегда, необходимо последнее слово за собой оставить, - Раз вы так решили – Мэтт, Беккер, отправляетесь через час. У Коннора, надеюсь, к этому времени все будет готово, подумайте – в каком из отделов вы намереваетесь открыть Аномалию и … удачи вам.

\- Спасибо, сэр, - за нас обоих откликается Беккер, - она нам пригодится.

         - Коннор, как у тебя? – Эбби, тщательно вытерев следы слез, заглядывает к нему в лабораторию, он с деланным энтузиазмом улыбается,    - Почти закончил, все будет открываться, как надо и не заглючит в Меловом периоде, даже если он туда попадет.

\- Они, - поправляет Эбби, - Беккер идет с ним.

\- Черт. Черт! ЧЕРТ! – выдержка все-таки погорела, Коннор с остервенением сбрасывает какие-то бумаги со столов, - Это неправильно, Эбби! Так не должно быть! Мэтт, он ведь только что…, он …

\- Коннор, успокойся, - стремительно подойдя, она обнимает его, сама едва сдерживаясь, - да, ты прав – так быть не должно. Но…

\- Что? – он приподнимает голову, ловя ее взгляд, - ты найдешь сейчас правильные слова, чтобы это объяснить?

\- Нет, - качает она головой, - не найду, потому что не знаю – что сказать. Потому что, как и ты, считаю это ошибкой, – утерев его слезы своим платком, она продолжает, - Но ведь это Мэтт так решил, значит – мы должны принять его выбор.

\- Пожертвовать собой?

\- Вовсе не обязательно, что он погибнет, Коннор, - пытается оставаться разумной она, - ты ведь и сам знаешь, как коварен континиум

\- Это, - он берет в руки ПДА, - билет в один конец, Эбби, и ты это понимаешь не хуже меня.

\- Они – не вернутся, - Джесс стоит в дверях лаборатории, - ты это говоришь, Коннор?

\- Нет, Джесс, ну что ты! – сделав за спиной большие глаза Коннору, Эбби приобнимает ее за плечи, - Все будет хорошо, они исправят дефект и время наладится и потечет вперед. Им просто нужно будет прожить эти несколько часов еще раз, вот и все. А мы – ничего помнить не будем, потому что этого не случится. ТАК ВЕДЬ, Коннор?

\- Лестер предложил наш центральный холл – для открытия Аномалии, все уже там, - тихо произносит Джесс, больше не возвращаясь к тому, что услышала, - ждем только вас.

         Аномалия переливается, словно гигантский бриллиант, посреди зала, Коннор, довольный результатом, возвращает мне прибор, - Ну, вот – все отладил, должно работать лучше, чем у нас в Меловом периоде, - улыбнувшись непослушными губами, он неловко обнимает меня, - не задерживайтесь там.

\- Мы постараемся, - нас провожает не только наша команда, сотрудники ЦИА тоже толпятся неподалеку, Лестер возле своего кабинета у перил застыл. Беккер, закончив инструктировать своих непосредственных подчиненных, подходит ко мне. – Готов, Мэтт?

То, что происходит дальше, объяснить можно лишь порывом, нервным напряжением последних часов, всеобщим душевным разбродом. Джесс, нерешительно поначалу, сделав шаг, другой – останавливается перед Беккером и, на цыпочки приподнявшись, вдруг целует его. От неожиданности он замирает, впрочем, быстро в себя придя, отвечает достаточно откровенно, прижимая к себе. Все мы старательно не замечаем столь явного, наконец, проявления чувств и какое-то время спустя, что-то шепотом ей пообещав, Беккер неохотно отпускает ее. И не взглянув больше ни на кого, он разворачивается, скрываясь в сверкающем разноцветье Аномалии. Еще раз охватив взглядом всех собравшихся, киваю Эмили и устремляюсь вслед за ним.


	2. Глава 2

** Глава 2 **

 

***

         Долина Аномалий…Сквозь нее проходит всякий, вздумавший вдруг использовать Аномалии в качестве входных дверей в прошлое, свое или чужое. Мы вываливаемся в здешнюю реальность, и Беккер с изумлением крутит головой, словно в Лавке Чудес, - Откуда – столько?

\- Эта пространство – как сито, все состоит из входов-выходов, - объясняю я, поспешно настраивая детектор на новый прыжок, - Когда идешь сквозь время-пространство в обратную сторону, очень нелегко попасть именно в ту точку, которую ищешь. А здесь можно войти сюда, - я указываю на ближайшую к нам небольшую Аномалию, - а выйти в тот же миг – во-о-он там, - взмах рукой в сторону дальнего конца Долины.

\- И как мы тогда пойдем? – вполне резонно интересуется Беккер, беря эту самую ближайшую Аномалию на мушку, - по-моему, оттуда сейчас выползет что-то живое, Мэтт, а никак нельзя ускорить процесс?

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы оказались где-то в разряженной атмосфере над Нью-Йорком?

\- Я хочу оказаться там, где меня не будут считать хорошим перекусом между завтраком и обедом, - ворчит тот, не опуская ИМД, - но и попадать в какой-нибудь из вариантов нашего ЦИА мне тоже не улыбается.

\- Ишь, какой привередливый, - усмехаюсь я, наконец, настроив датчик, - ранний Палеозой для начала тебя устроит? – в этот момент из Аномалии вылетает, едва не сшибив нас крыльями, здоровый птеродактиль и, набрав высоту, взмывает вверх. Беккер следит за ним сквозь прицел ИМД, - Да брось, Беккер, мы – не Рекс, он нами не заинтересуется…

\- Да? – скепсис в голосе он и не считает нужным скрывать, - А почему тогда эта тварюга заходит на нас в бреющем полете? – Переключив рычаг на пушке, Беккер открывает огонь, я – следом и доисторическая птичка, споткнувшись на лету, будто в кирпичную стену врезавшись, теряет высоту и падает, нелепо дергая крыльями, прямо в одну из Аномалий, которая в этот момент решает закрыться.

\- Да, - комментирую я, - и что они там, в Сан-Франциско, будут делать со спящим птеродактилем?

\- С мертвым птеродактилем, - уточняет Беккер, удобнее перехватывая ИМД, - я на максимальную мощность поставил и шесть зарядов выпустил. Так что – он вряд ли это пережил.

\- Вот служба контроля за животными-то удивятся…

\- Ничего, в музей сдадут, палеонтологический, - Беккер разворачивается ко мне, - а – почему Сан-Франциско?

\- Проверил детектором, - пожимаю плечами я, - ты же не готов к встрече с цивилизацией.

\- Смешно, - кивает он, разглядывая что-то позади. Боковым зрением выхватываю черное пятно у себя за спиной, - И здесь тоже…

\- Да, - переключив детектор на запись, иду к нужной Аномалии, - разрыв идет по всем слоям Мироздания.

         Жарко, влажно, тяжело дышать из-за высоты, вокруг того пятачка, на который мы вышли – сплошные джунгли. Наша возвышенность дает, однако, великолепный обзор – воздух прозрачен и видимость на сотни миль вокруг.  

\- Все, как ты хотел, - снова перекодируя детектор, комментирую я, - никаких зверушек, только  растительность.  Плотоядная, правда, местами.

\- Издеваешься?

\- И в мыслях не держал, - рассеянно отзываюсь я, подбирая более точные координаты возвращения.

Когда идешь по оси времени назад, чем ближе к тебе искомая точка, тем сложнее в нее попасть, поэтому – те, кто посылали нас с отцом сюда, разработали такой способ перемещения, при котором сначала уходишь далеко назад, а только потом – прыгаешь в нужное время. И то, есть шанс промахнуться на пару-другую часов или дней. Нам ошибаться нельзя, просто – второй попытки не будет… или, она уже была и провалилась – « _Возвращайся!  Ты должен вернуться!» -_ так вот, что это было. Я уже пытался все исправить и, по-видимому, безуспешно. Волновой эффект при перемещениях вполне вероятен и то, что я видел в коридоре нашего ЦИА, могло быть именно им.

Поднимаю взгляд от детектора Аномалий, Беккер отчего-то похож на готовую мчаться за добычей гончую – натянут и напряжен, как струна, взгляд прикован к чему-то внизу, в густой растительности джунглей. – Беккер, мы можем двигаться.

\- Постой, Мэтт, - не оборачиваясь, произносит он почти на автомате, - дай мне пару минут, хорошо? – не успеваю его остановить, он быстро сбегает по едва намечающейся тропинке вниз. Присмотревшись, начинаю понимать, что с ним происходит – среди густой сочной зелени то и дело мелькает знакомая красно-белая клетка изрядно поношенной за полтора года рубашки. А владелец ее, Дэнни Куинн, бодро продвигается к переливающейся в отдалении очередной Аномалии, ведущей в никуда.

\- Парой минут тут не обойдешься, - реагирую я, произнося это уже вслед спине Беккера, - эдак мы тут и застрянем, все хором. Беккер, стой!

Не знаю, что срабатывает – мой командный голос или его выработанный рефлекс, но он разворачивается, дожидаясь меня. Не нужно ясновидцем быть, чтобы понять – о чем он думает, лицо выдает его с головой. Правильно, я бы себя тоже прибил, на его месте-то, с одной стороны – я и это гребанная миссия по спасению мира, а с другой…Дэнни Куинн. А может, поэтому он сюда и вызвался, осеняет меня очередная светлая мысль – тысяча первая попытка найти его…

Осторожно пройдя между двумя подозрительно шевелящимися стеблями, подхожу к нему, - Если хочешь его догнать, надо взять левее, – взглядом, которым он меня одарил и убить можно.  Переждав бурю в его глазах, киваю, - Я сверху примерную траекторию к Аномалии отследил, мы его как раз там и перехватим, - и на ходу уже бросаю, - с растениями осторожно, не давай им себя касаться – сожрут, костей не соберешь.

Минут пять мы идем в молчании, пробираясь сквозь мягкие заросли лиан и какие-то хитросплетения нитей, свисающих с веток, сверкание Аномалии уже различимо, навожу на нее детектор, - Ничего себе – позне-триасовый период, кошмар…

Невнятный шум заставляет нас ускорить шаг, Беккер переводит рычаг ИМД в максимальное положение и тут нас перехватывает парочка живых стеблей. Самое смешное, что чем больше сопротивляешься, тем туже стягиваются кольца отростков, ИМД здесь не поможет – нечего импульсно-деструктировать, к тому же спустя несколько минут  оружие благополучно падает на землю. Беккер рядом со мной, извернувшись, достает нож, но наш «цветочек аленький»  явно не желает с нами знакомится – к тем стеблям, что опутывают нас с невероятной быстротой, добавляется еще  один, с забавным венчиком на конце. Я знаю, что это такое.

\- Беккер! Замри! Даже не дыши, - успеваю произнести, и переняв нож из его руки, умудряюсь обрубить бутон у самого основания – из стебля льется нечто, напоминающее кровь, и путы, связывающие нас, ослабевают.

\- Что это еще за дрянь? – стряхивая с себя остатки прямо на глазах превращающихся в шелуху стеблей, хмурится Беккер

\- Плотоядные растения, - невозмутимо повторяю я, поднимая с земли пистолет, - Протащил все-таки.

\- А что, я должен твоими пукалками от непонятно чего отстреливаться? – неожиданно агрессивно реагирует тот, забирая оружие у меня из рук,              - Шокеры в городе хороши, Мэтт, и ты это знаешь не хуже меня!

\- Кажется, мы куда-то торопились, нет? – негромко напоминаю я, дабы не затеваться. Чертыхнувшись, Беккер разворачивается и, по большой дуге огибая прибитый нами цветок, направляется к Аномалии. Она явно теряет стабильность, еще немного и закроется – Дэнни к ней большими скачками мчится, нас не замечая среди буйной растительности, его рубашка все еще отличным ориентиром служит. Беккер максимально ускоряет шаг… и, все-таки не успевает, почти. Куинн бы уже ушел, но коварный цветок или один из его собратьев твердо решил перекусить сегодня «активной протоплазмой», то бишь кем-то из нас. Его гибкие подвижные стебли прочно обвили его лодыжку, не давая пройти сквозь Аномалию. Беккер появляется на прогалине тогда, когда Дэнни решает выяснить, что за хрень за него зацепилась, причем – Аномалия выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы все-таки начать закрываться. Куинн уже почти по ту сторону, только нога застряла в цветке. Беккер принимает решение почти не думая – передергивая затвор, вскидывает пистолет. Они встречаются взглядами на один долгий миг… по лицу Дэнни расползается широкая усмешка, что-то неуловимо меняется и в нашем капитане, закрыв глаза, он выпускает обойму в цветок, стебли опадают, Аномалия закрывается, оставляя Дэнни на той стороне…

\- ДА ТВОЮ Ж МАТЬ! – с остервенением произносит Беккер, принимаясь пинать только что расстрелянный цветок, - Черт, черт, черт!

Секунд тридцать наблюдая эту истерику, иначе не скажешь, я активирую детектор и немного в сторону отойдя, открываю Аномалию – в будущее/прошлое. Убедившись в ее стабильности, возвращаюсь к опустошенному собственным отчаяньем Беккеру, - Держи, - отдаю детектор ему, - сейчас, когда Аномалия за мной закроется, нажмешь вот сюда, - указываю на мигающий индикатор экрана, - и направишь в ту сторону, куда ушел Куинн, детектор определит остаточное излучение и откроет проход. – Я игнорирую попытки Беккера что-то возразить, - забирай оттуда Куинна и возвращайтесь назад – по памяти детектора.

\- Я не могу, Мэтт, - убитым голосом сообщает он, решительно отпихивая прибор от себя, - бросить тебя здесь.

\- Аномалия в искомую точку открыта, - ровно отвечаю я, - А там – ты мне не нужен, дело за мной, - прочитав нечто в его глазах, усмехаюсь, - Брось, Беккер, мы знали – куда идем. Для меня это определенно поездка в один конец, а ты – у тебя есть возможность, используй ее. Не могу же я лишить нашу феечку ее паладина.  Да и Куинн там нужен, именно сейчас, в этом бардаке, верни его.

\- Мэтт! – окликает он меня уже на пути к Аномалии, - Все-таки постарайся вернуться… - я киваю, с улыбкой. Я постараюсь, Беккер, очень постараюсь, ведь и у меня есть то, ради чего стоит возвращаться назад…, еще шаг и сверкающее сияние скрывает этот чуждый мир от меня…

 

 

***

         «Новый Рассвет». Гигантская Аномалия, закрывшая уже полнеба. Да, я прибыл в нужный момент, и могу поминутно свои действия предсказать. Машина уже тронулась и вслед мне – тому, другому – несутся возмущенные вопли Беккера и Коннора, Эмили стоит в стороне, отвернувшись. Сейчас я въеду в Аномалию и, не теряя времени, перегнусь через спинку сиденья, открывая Солнечную Клеть, маленький сверкающий шарик первой Аномалии имени Коннора выплывает наружу и у нас обоих останется не больше минуты, чтобы найти то место, где взаимную аннигиляцию Аномалий пережить. Я знаю или помню, что на территории «Нового Рассвета», где когда-то была электростанция, есть бункер – но до него надо еще добраться.

\- Мэтт, - негромко произношу я за его спиной, - У нас мало времени и я не могу тебе ничего объяснить.

\- Я не должен выжить, - развернувшись, он оказывается со мной лицом к лицу, - Ты за этим сюда вернулся…, Мэтт? – сюрреализм чистой воды смотреть на самого себя не в зеркале, а живьем. Киваю, глядя, как все быстрее и быстрее раскручиваются энергетические поля обеих Аномалий, поглощая антивещество, грозная супер Аномалия начинает искрить.

\- Сейчас все взорвется в едрене фене, - просто, как факт, произношу я, - и миссия наша будет закончена. Будущее стерто, а нам…

\- …нет здесь места, - за меня заканчивает он. – Но ты – иди, потому что ты должен вернуться. Она ведь будет ждать тебя, – одним неуловимым движением он-я толкает меня в бункер и захлопывает дверь.  Свист разряженной атмосферы переходит в низкий гул, уже совсем скоро… Вспышка, отстающий на пару миллисекунд гром и здание, или его останки, начинают складываться наподобие карточного домика. Там вряд ли кто-то бы выжил. Дверь покорежило и заклинило, мне стоит больших усилий ее открыть, проведя ладонью по лицу – обнаруживаю, что где-то поранился. Тучи над головой рассеиваются и надо сделать вид, что я – это я сутки назад и вернуться к ним, чтобы потом из ЦИА вернуться вперед.

         - Мэтт, а что с моим пикапом? -  вопрошает здешний Беккер, после моего не слишком триумфального, но все-таки возвращения. – Ладно, придется прогуляться пешком…

Все это уже было и мое дежа вю меня пугает, потому что – что-то обязательно должно было поменяться, иначе вся  наша затея провалилась.

\- Ты просил отдать это тебе, если ты вернешься, - негромко произносит Эмили, пропуская разглагольствующего на тему спасения мира вообще и конкретно – этого, в частности, Коннора вперед. Беру записку из ее рук – почерк мой «На этот раз все должно получиться, потому что третьей попытки не будет! Тебе оставаться тоже нельзя, детектор Аномалий в твоем ящике в ЦИА, не затягивай уход, иначе все будет напрасно»

\- Ты – не он, верно? – чутко улавливает суть моя Эмили. Да, кажется я не оговорился – моя… Останавливаюсь перед ней, глядя молча во вновь потемневшие от беспокойства глаза – никогда не умел ей лгать, - Я так и думала. Он – погиб или…?

\- Не знаю, там никто не выжил бы – во время взрыва.

\- Но ведь ты…

\- Нам обоим известно место, где была возможность переждать, - ее рука снова вцепилась мне в локоть, - он впихнул меня туда, сам остался снаружи. Эмили, - притягиваю ее к себе, - именно тебе этого объяснять не надо… Наше присутствие здесь…

\- Влияет на пространство-время, - с неизменной улыбкой отвечает она, - я помню. Ты тоже уйдешь?

\- Мне надо вернуться, - зарываясь лицом в ее волосы, почти шепчу я, - слишком многое осталось…

\- …впереди, - договаривает она. – Тогда, может не стоит ждать до ЦИА?

\- Нет, прибор – там и надо как-то устроить так, чтобы другие – не поняли.

\- Мы придумаем что-нибудь, - с уверенностью произносит она, обнимая меня, - обязательно придумаем…

Предлог находится сам собой – сначала монолог Лестера по поводу путешественников из будущего, потом зажигательная речь Коннора о том, что Аномалий больше вообще не будет и нам всем пора новую работу искать, а потом – телефонный звонок… Все, вроде бы, по тому же сценарию, но – не совсем…

\- Премьер–министр хочет всех вас видеть! – торжественным голосом произносит Лестер, оглядывая всех нас, - ну, что застыли? Это вам не какая-нибудь Аномалия, давайте бегом! Джесс, помоги мне надеть пиджак!

Я встречаюсь с Эмили взглядом – другого случая может не быть.

\- Сейчас, только возьму телефон, - произношу я громко, чтобы слышали все – она кивает, после моего ухода, когда закроется Аномалия, реальность изменится, должна, во всяком случае…

         Настраиваю детектор и, на миг глаза закрыв, открываю Аномалию – благо, что наш ЦП еще не перезагружен, иначе сигнализация уже вовсю вопила бы. Еще успеваю оглянуться и увидеть Эмили, стоящую в дальнем конце коридора, ее губы что-то шепчут, могу разобрать только «Мэтт» и сверкающая завеса снова скрывает ее от меня…

\- МЭТТ! – я едва успеваю выйти из Аномалии, как на меня налетает шквал имени Коннора, - Все получилось! Ты все исправил! – быстро пробегаюсь взглядом по присутствующим – все ли здесь. Я слишком хорошо знаком с отчетами ЦИА, что бы не помнить инцидент с Клаудией Браун. Лестер – на привычном месте у своего кабинета, Эбби, со снисходительной улыбкой, наблюдающая за своим горе-рыцарем,  Джесс, Эмили… Не хватает кого-то, кто непременно должен здесь быть… - А где Беккер? – опережает мой собственный вопрос Коннор.

\- Мы разделились, - осторожно отвечаю я, - Там был Дэнни Куинн и мы решили, что…

\- Дэнни!? – восторженно перебивает меня Коннор, - Эбби, ты слышишь, они нашли Дэнни! Где они? – обращаясь ко мне

Все равно придется это произнести вслух, - Я не знаю, Коннор. Перед своим уходом я отдал им детектор, чтобы они вернулись назад, - на Джесс я стараюсь не смотреть, - по-видимому, что-то пошло не так…

Гробовое молчание нарушается торопливым перестуком каблучков – Джесс не хочет, чтобы видели ее слезы. Коннор неуверенно оглядывает всех по очереди, - Но – мы ведь их не оставим – там, да? Мы пойдем за ними, ведь Беккер…

\- Коннор, - останавливает его Эбби, - не сейчас, ладно? Мэтт, хорошо, что ты вернулся…

\- Зайди ко мне, минут через пять, - напоминает о себе Лестер, - когда в себя придешь.

Мы с Эмили остаемся в зале одни. Она медленно подходит ко мне,  останавливаясь напротив, - Ну, привет…

\- Привет, - отзывается она улыбкой, прижимаясь ко мне. Снова зарывшись лицом в ее волосы, я молчу, не открывая глаз, в попытке хоть на несколько минут представить – что такое «нормальная жизнь»…

\- Не люблю быть третьим, - раздается по громкой связи голос Лестера, - но отпущенные тебе пять минут, Мэтт, закончились десять минут назад…

\- Иди к нему, - нарушает наше взаимное молчание Эмили, - а я – присмотрю за Джесс, как бы она глупостей не натворила… - я киваю, не отпуская ее, моя Эмили смеется, - Ну же, Мэтт, мне нужно передвигаться, чтобы из одного коридора ЦИА в другой попасть.

\- Да, - выдохнув, опускаю руки, - иди. Буду в кабинете Лестера, если что…

         - Мы можем сделать лишь одно, - отвечаю на невысказанный вопрос, - я помню – как мы шли и до точки «расхода» вполне дойду, а там придется полагаться на детектор и удачу.

\- Не очень надежный план, - сухо кивает тот, - и если это был кто-то другой…

\- Если бы это был кто-то другой, Джеймс, - чуть улыбаюсь я, - ты бы и слушать не стал.

\- Резонно, - соглашается он, - хочешь лишить меня всей «Красной группы»?

\- А тебе известен способ удержать Коннора от чего-либо? Коннор без Эбби – это даже не смешно, Эмили…, - замявшись на мгновение, встречаю ироничный его взгляд, - я могу попросить ее остаться – с Джесс.

\- Кстати – неплохой предлог, - соглашается Лестер, - а то не ровен час и мисс Паркер увяжется вслед за вами.

\- Ее можно понять, - негромко комментирую я, мазнув по мне взглядом, он поднимается, - Что ж,  будем считать это планом, в первом приближении. Прикиньте возможности и время, похоже – мы все еще в цейтноте.

 

 

***

         Джесс всегда считалась девушкой разумной и по многим причинам всегда верила в это суждение о самой себе. Но, с тех самых пор, когда она впервые прочитала досье капитана Хиллари Беккера, а потом – и познакомилась  с ним лично, разум стал активно сдавать позиции, пасуя перед неизведанной, но чрезвычайно привлекательной территорией под названием – чувства. Конечно, это смешно – полюбить человека заочно, лишь изучив вдоль и поперек его досье, отчеты его миссий и дневники наблюдений, совсем не смешно становится, когда этот, созданный тобой идеал, во всем соответствует оригиналу. Кажется, она никогда не забудет их первую встречу – у лифта и тот взгляд, которым он ее наградил – с ног до головы, оценивая весь внешний облик – от заколки в волосах до кончиков туфель. Она очень нервничала тогда, оттого и тараторила, не умолкая, но Беккер лишь улыбался чуть снисходительно, и постепенно нервозность ее сошла на нет. Каждый новый день приносил какие-то сюрпризы – то смена вооружения, то пополнение среди военного состава, и каким трудным день не был – Беккер всегда оставался с ней необычайно добрым и внимательным.

Громко хлопнув дверцей персонального шкафчика, она вытирает непрошенные слезы, Беккер – там – не останется, если никто другой не собирается ничего делать, то все сделает  она сама. Ведь спасла же она его – от бомбы!

\- Не делай то, о чем потом будешь жалеть, - Эмили зашла в раздевалку, - поверь, мы найдем другой способ…

\- Когда? – требовательно спрашивает Джесс, - Когда уже станет поздно? – голос предательски срывается, - Может быть – уже… Если изменения, внесенные Мэттом, прошли на все слои реальности, а так и должно быть, - глаза ее широко распахиваются,  - Эмили, понимаешь? Беккер и Дэнни – они поэтому не вернулись! – она так стремительно исчезает из комнаты, что та в некоторой растерянности смотрит ей вслед.

\- Мэтт! Мэтт, - запыхавшись, Джесс почти влетает в кабинет Лестера, - я знаю, почему они не вернулись!

         _\- Беккер, тебе не кажется, что вот здесь мы уже были, нет? И не надо меня взглядом убивать – ты на Медузу-Горгону явно не тянешь, - осмотревшись, Дэнни удовлетворенно кивает, сам же себе и отвечая, - Ну, так и есть – были. Видишь, тот куст -  такой помятый, вот, это мы сквозь него – от  той зверюги. Слушай, а давай-ка мы отсюда уйдем, мне  почему-то здесь ну совсем не нравится._

_\- Не уверен, что следующий  мир будет лучше этого, - перестав сражаться с детектором за право принимать решения, Беккер присаживается на поваленный ствол, - мы здесь не проходили, Дэнни, - он качает головой, - я имею ввиду – с Мэттом. Мы не были здесь._

_\- Это ты мне так «обтекаемо» сообщаешь, что ваш детектор в очередной раз перегорел и мы заблудились неизвестно где и неизвестно – насколько? – ухмыльнувшись, Куинн садится рядом, - я не кисейная барышня, Беккер, мог бы и не так издалека начинать._

_\- По-видимому, у Мэтта все получилось, - с явным облегчением смеется Беккер, - и что-то поменялось. Возможно, надо продолжать двигаться в обратном  направлении и мы, в конце концов, выйдем туда, откуда вошли в Аномалию._

_\- Или нами закусят по дороге, - философски замечает Дэнни, - предлагаю передохнуть. – День здесь откровенно клонится к закату и Беккер неохотно кивает, сбрасывая рюкзак._

_Костер разгорается медленно, но тепло огня необходимо – здесь явно не лето, - А где Патрик? Что с вами случилось, Дэнни? – по мгновенно потемневшему лицу друга Беккер понимает, что для таких вопросов еще слишком рано, - прости, я ведь не знал…_

_\- Да нет, ничего, - губы Куинна изгибаются  в подобии улыбки, - он погиб почти сразу, я не успел…, мне не хватило совсем немного времени, чтобы его спасти. – Встретив полный сочувствия взгляд, Дэнни плечами пожимает, - Так лучше, наверное, для него. – Поворошив костер, он поднимает  голову, - А что я пропустил, пока был в вынужденном отпуске?_

_\- То, что вернулись Эбби и Коннор – ты знаешь, - совсем издалека начинает Беккер, - Мэтт, Эмили,  Джесс… - видимо, что-то меняется  в нем, когда он произносит ее имя, Дэнни с явным интересом переспрашивает, - А кто такая Джесс?_

_\- Наш главный координатор, - почти не задумываясь, отзывается тот, - она в этой области одна из лучших да просто – лучшая. И такая смелая, никогда не теряет присутствие духа. Ты знаешь, я обязан ей жизнью – Патрик оставил ловушку в том месте, где ночевал несколько раз, для нас. Я в нее попал и если бы не Джесс…_

_\- Которая совершенно случайно сидела в засаде вместе с тобой, - абсолютно ровным тоном комментирует Дэнни, любуясь на все еще захлебывающегося эмоциями капитана._

_\- Нет, - не просекает тонкого подкола тот, - она мне ужин принесла. Это, конечно, грубое нарушение протокола, но там был я…- Дэнни кивает, как будто это все объясняет._

_\- Джесс, значит, - произносит он, смакуя ее имя на языке, - а полное – Джессика, - Беккер просто кивает, - хорошее, как она сама, судя по рассказам твоим._

_\- Она меня поцеловала, - неожиданно признается он, - прямо перед тем, как мы с Мэттом в Аномалию вошли…_

_\- А ты возвращаешься без цветов!?! – Дэнни совершенно серьезен был, - Беккер, поздравляю, ты по-прежнему кретин!_

_\- Да ну тебя, Куинн, - улыбается тот, внутри ощущая – как сильно ему этого недоставало_

\- О чем это ты, Джесс? – поднимаюсь, усаживая ее на стул, Лестер недовольно хмурится – он не любит, когда чего-то недопонимает.

\- О Дэнни Куинне и капитане Беккере, - на одном дыхании произносит она, - Они не могут вернуться, потому что ты все изменил.

Замерев на миг, соображаю – а ведь наша феечка права, я сам должен был подумать об этом. Изменение затронуло все слои ПВК и, вероятно, те измерения, через которые шли мы с Беккером, стали выглядеть иначе. Допустим, детектор работает исправно, но – капитан видит совершенно другие окрестности и ориентиры и думает, что потерялся…

\- Что он станет делать, - обращаюсь к Джесс, - если будет уверен, что заблудился, а карта с проложенным маршрутом, скорее всего, ошибочна, но – может быть и нет. А необходимо вернуться в пункт назначения?

\- Он вернется, - уверенно отвечает Джесс, - хотя бы в ту точку, которая по его мнению неизменна в любых условиях.

\- Долина Аномалий! – произносим я и Коннор, в этот момент влетевший в кабинет Лестера, - Беккер пойдет в Долину Аномалий, ты ведь ему о ней рассказал?

\- Да, - успокаивающе киваю всем сразу, - рассказал, показал и на экскурсию сводил. Так что он – в курсе…

\- Другими словами, - включается в разговор Лестер, - нужно только пройти сквозь Аномалию в эту вашу долину и там подождать, когда капитан Беккер и Дэнни Куинн придут туда же.

\- Не все так просто, Джеймс, - растеряв свой пыл, Коннор в выражениях осторожен, - Понимаете, Долина Аномалий – такое место, где сходятся разные реальности, и устроить там аванпост – не самая удачная из ваших идей.

\- И – почему, позволь поинтересоваться, Коннор, - почти елейным тоном отзывается тот.

\- Наверное, потому что мы вполне можем его вообще не дождаться, - пожимает он плечами.

\- Лестер, - прерываю я становившийся все более бессмысленным диалог, - Коннор пытается сказать, что там все настолько непостоянно, что мы вполне можем прибыть задолго до прихода Беккера, сразу после или вообще – разминуться с ними, находясь в непосредственной близости.

\- Прелестно! И каким образом, в таком случае, вы собираетесь их вернуть?

\- Никак, - вслух произношу то, о чем думают все, - Джеймс, это, что называется, из области фантастики – попасть именно в тот момент времени, в котором находятся Беккер и Куинн. Единственное, что мы можем – оставить в Долине Аномалий сигнальный маяк.

\- Временная капсула, - вполголоса произносит Коннор и, очнувшись от размышлений, поясняет, - Мэтт вообще-то прав, Лестер, невозможно определить  их  точное местоположение, даже с детектором, даже если Мэтт откроет Аномалию именно туда, где они с Беккером были. Кто даст гарантию, что Беккер и Дэнни в данный момент времени находятся там.

\- Тогда – сигнальный маяк? – уточняет Лестер, еще раз оглядывая нас, я киваю, избегая уничтожающего взгляда Джесс. - Да, это и ожидание – все, что нам остается.

\- Мэтт, ты – серьезно? – оборачиваюсь на звук разблокирования двери – Джесс стоит на пороге лаборатории, - Вы, действительно, просто оставите их – на той стороне?

\- Джессика…

\- Не зови меня – так! – резко перебивает она, - И не пытайся читать мне нотацию, а то я позабуду о субординации.

\- Это - угроза, - спокойно уточняю я, продолжая настраивать детектор, - должна меня испугать? Джесс, никто не собирается бросать их там, они – первоочередная наша задача. К сожалению, сейчас мы можем лишь сделать то, что я сказал, - присев напротив, ловлю ее взгляд, - Послушай меня – я приведу тебе твоего капитана целого и невредимого, обещаю, даже если мне придется остаться там жить.

\- Это невозможно, - мягко напоминает она, - я читала отчеты.

\- Выбери из всего невозможного самое невероятное, - цитирую я классику, - это и будет истиной    

\- А куда именно вы с Беккером…- начинает она, я качаю головой, -  Джесс, не делай глупостей.

\- И что ты подразумеваешь под термином «глупости»? – произносит она, не сводя глаз с прибора в моих руках.

\- Вот это, - имея ввиду детектор, отвечаю я, - Беккер первым меня прибьет, когда увидит тебя – по ту сторону и будет прав. Пообещай мне, что не сделаешь ничего необдуманного или безответственного.

\- Хорошо, Мэтт, - с видом прилежной девочки соглашается она, - ничего необдуманного.

\- Мэтт, - голова Коннора появляется в приоткрытой двери, - могу я тебя на пару минут оторвать – по поводу твоей идеи с маяком?

Детектор Аномалий  так легкодоступен, что мысль «не трогать его» даже не посещает Джесс – торопливо спрятав его в складках цветной юбки, - Я все обдумала, Мэтт… - она покидает лабораторию.

        

 

***

         - Так мы куда-то идем или просто скачем из портала в портал, в надежде нужный отыскать? – Беккер молча прет вперед и Дэнни ничего не остается, как следовать за ним, - Слушай, Беккер, ты мне так много и интересно обо всех рассказал. О некоторых – даже дважды, - выразительный взгляд через плечо Дэнни предпочитает не замечать, - а как там наша Сара? Небось, уже третий «Путеводитель по Аномалиям» в печать сдает.

\- Сара погибла, - капитан, наконец, останавливается, и, не глядя на Куинна, продолжает, - и месяца не прошло с момента вашего ухода на эту сторону. Мне нельзя было идти на поводу у нее, но – у Сары “была идея”, - в голосе явно слышались кавычки, - и мы прошли сквозь Аномалию. Третья наша вылазка была последней – для всех.

\- Твоя ответственность, Беккер, не распространяется на то, что у нас в головах, - чутко улавливая его умонастроения, реагирует Дэнни, может, чуть резче необходимого, - И за выбор, который мы делаем,  тоже отвечаем мы сами. Не взваливай на себя все грехи мира, тебе и своего вполне хватает.

\- Батарея почти разряжена, - будто не услышав всего того, что только что высказал Куинн, тот сосредоточенно рассматривает детектор, - еще одна Аномалия и все, если мы сейчас не выйдем в Мэттову Долину Аномалий, то застрянем здесь на неопределенный период.

Шум осыпающегося под чьим-то тяжелым телом песка заставляет обоих насторожиться, из-за утеса выползает нечто, напоминающее крокодила. Во всяком  случае, это первое, что на ум приходит, при взгляде  на это чудище.

\- Жаль, нет с нами Коннора, - устроившись за  относительно небольшим выступом, ухмыляется Дэнни, - он бы нам рассказал – кто это и как именно он предпочитает нас съесть.

\- У меня нет никакого желания знакомиться с ним, - бормочет сидящий поблизости Беккер, - ни близко, ни по верхам. – ИМД в его руках издает тихий звук,  разряжаясь, - Черт!

\- Пушка на батарейках – до чего же ты дошел, Беккер! – подначивает Куинн, перехватывая удобнее Молли, - Вот потому я предпочитаю свою старушку всем этим твоим наворотам. Обходим с двух сторон?

Ответа он не успел дождаться – Аномалия открылась неожиданно, причем – прямо над утесом.

\- Серьезно? – Дэнни поворачивается, глядя на Беккера, - нам придется в нее прыгать?

\- Прости, - абсолютно не раскаиваясь, отзывается тот, - по-видимому, после изменений, случившихся по вине Мэтта, берег переместился.

\- Беккер, ты меня пугаешь…

Коротко рассмеявшись,  он поднимается, - Нам придется избавиться от этой твари у нас на пути, жди моего сигнала, и – как только дорога к Аномалии будет свободна, прыгай.

\- А ты здесь в догонялки с крокодилом играть останешься, - Дэнни с усмешкой головой качает, - не получится, Беккер, не ты один в герои рвешься.

И не давая капитану опомниться, он с Молли наперевес направляется навстречу зубастому противнику – тот устроился на краю утеса, не проявляя особой агрессивности в их адрес, но и не намереваясь отойти в сторонку, чтобы их пропустить.

\- Эй, чучело! – воинственно размахивая дубинкой, Куинн явно внимание того привлек, - Да-да, я к тебе обращаюсь, бревно четырехметровое, - приподняв голову, доисторический крокодил, как про себя окрестил его Дэнни, разглядывал странное двуногое существо, крутящее перед его носом чем-то непонятным.

\- Дэнни… - Беккер, не отрывая глаз от прицела, медленно перемещается по другую сторону зверя, - вы с ним вряд ли подружитесь…

\- Никогда не скажешь наперед, Беккер, - ухмыльнувшись, Дэнни приближается на расстояние удара и, воспользовавшись подвернувшейся возможностью, со всей дури опускает Молли на голову доисторической рептилии. – Мы вот с тобой – очень разные…, - слегка опешивший от подобной фамильярности крокодил приподнимается и, весьма ходко для его роста и комплекции, припускает вслед за уводящим его в сторону от Аномалии Куинном.  

\- И почему меня это не удивляет, - комментирует Беккер, выпуская последний заряд ИМД в зверя, и выдвигается к Аномалии.

Сделав почти полный круг, Дэнни присоединяется к нему на краю утеса,        - Батарейка совсем села? – кивая на сдохший ИМД, уточняет он, - ясно, Молли отбиваться будем, ежели что…

Аномалия переливается и блестит так близко, Беккер, примерившись, качает головой, - Просто так – не долетим, нужен бы разбег…

\- Сейчас он у тебя будет, - как-то особо задумчиво отзывается Куинн, - и еще какой. – Крокодил явно не рад тому, что его обдурила потенциальная закуска, и потому, развернувшись, резво приближается к ним. Переглянувшись, они почти одновременно прыгают в Аномалию,… выпадая в реальность среди холмов и сотни разных Аномалий вокруг.

\- Ух ты! – Дэнни крутит головой, - веселенькое местечко и как вы его нашли?

\- Это все профессор Каттер, - приподнимаясь из положения лежа, откликается Беккер, - ну и Мэтт, конечно.

\- Конечно, - с непонятной интонацией произносит Куинн, вставая, - и какая из этих Аномалий – нужная нам?

\- А черт его знает, - подтянув ноги, Беккер садится, снизу вверх на Дэнни глядя, - Детектор сдох, определить время по ту сторону невозможно, остается одно – ждать. Мэтт, в любом случае, начнет отсюда.

\- Я уже заочно люблю вашего Мэтта Андерсона, несмотря на его стрельбу, – присев рядом, Дэнни встречает внимательный его взгляд, - Ты ему веришь?

Тот кивает, - Да,  как самому себе… как тебе… - нетерпеливым жестом убрав со лба непослушную прядь, он усмехается, - а насчет стрельбы – Мэтт и в меня палил из ИМД, по моей, правда, просьбе…

\- Я всегда говорил, Беккер, - Куинн, протянув руку, помогает ему подняться, - ты слишком много времени проводишь с пушками наедине, одна Кэти чего стоит…

\- Вот чья бы корова мычала… - в долгу не остается тот, имея в виду Молли, - что касается ИМД – заряд был минимальный, мне не грозило ничего страшнее головной боли.

\- Учитывая твою железобетонную упертость, - как бы про себя комментирует Дэнни, - не буду спорить… Беккер?.. – капитан напряженно разглядывает что-то, привлекшее его пристальное внимание в долине внизу. Из Аномалии они появились на вершине одного из холмов,  которые чередуются здесь с глубокими и не очень чашами долин –  и те, и другие переполнены Аномалиями различных форм и размеров. Возле одной из них что-то явно нехорошее происходит – там мечется цветное пятно среди стаи небольших, но зубастых хищников. – Джесс!?! – Беккера срывает с места так быстро, что  Дэнни едва успевает сообразить, что к чему.

Времени на раздумья нет – совсем,  стая дилофозавров – откуда это всплыло, Беккер понятия не имел – уже окружила и теперь теснила к крутому склону холма  координатора ЦИА Джесс Паркер, его Джесс!  На ходу достав пистолет, он открывает огонь, целясь в самый центр агрессивной кучи дино-ящеров.  Стая рассыпается на две части, половина из них по-прежнему наступает на Джесс, у которой что-то не срабатывало в ИМД, вторая – нацеливается на капитана, - Переключи датчик магнитной полярности, Джесс! Сбоку, справа от курка и – мощность на максимум!

Услышав его, она поднимает ИМД – на несколько секунд пересекшись с Беккером взглядами, ее губы шепчут что-то, напоминающее его имя, а затем – Джесс достаточно методично отстреливает атакующих ее хищников. Тем временем, сам  Беккер отвлекает на себя часть стаи и, пристрелив парочку, получает передышку – дилофозавры, словно гиены, добивают своих раненных. Дэнни врывается в самую гущу стада, расшвыривая ящеров при помощи Молли, - Джесс, осторожней с ИМД – мне не хочется испробовать его на себе еще раз, - перехватив ее быстрый взгляд в сторону еще отстреливающегося Беккера, он кивает, - Ну да – на любимого конька сел, не стоит ему сейчас мешать…

         - Как ты здесь очутилась, где Мэтт и группа поддержки?! – первое,   чем в весьма агрессивной манере интересуется Беккер, - Они, что – отпустили тебя ОДНУ?!

\- Не отпускали, - моментально растеряв всю решительность, тихо откликается она, - Я сама... Мне казалось… Это выглядело, как план…

\- Джессика! – крепко сжав ее плечи, Беккер достаточно сильно встряхивает ее, - Да что с тобой – с ума сошла, так глупо рисковать, ради чего!?

\- Ради тебя! – резко сбросив его руки, она отступает на шаг, тоже заводясь, - Чтобы тебя вернуть! Они там, - кивок в сторону Аномалий, - говорили и говорили, каким способом с вами наладить связь, как открыть Аномалию туда, где вы… Но не делали НИЧЕГО! – задохнувшись, Джесс отворачивается, вновь становясь собой, -  Ничего, чтобы помочь вам вернуться… Я просто позаимствовала у Мэтта его детектор и прошла сюда…

Она говорит все тише и тише, в основном обращаясь уже к Дэнни, потому что Беккер где-то на середине ее монолога отвернувшись, с явной досадой ломает ветку в руках.

\- Так, давайте выдохнем, - с одного на другого взгляд переводя, высказывается он, - и, Беккер, прекращай запугивать нашу храбрую девочку – от твоего лица и мне хочется в ближайшую Аномалию запрыгнуть. Джесс, а ты – просто умница и не слушай тех, кто скажет что-то другое! – моментальный взгляд Беккера Дэнни снова игнорирует. – Тебе в ЦИА надо памятник поставить, давай ты покажешь нам Аномалию, которая туда ведет и мы прямо сразу этим там и займемся.

\- Я не знаю, - улыбнувшись почти как прежняя Джесс, отвечает она, - Когда Аномалия открылась, я оставила детектор в ЦИА и прошла сюда. Ящеры атаковали неожиданно и быстро, они меня сбили и теперь – я просто не знаю…

\- Значит – возвращаемся в первоначальному плану, - широко ухмыляется Куинн, - сидим и ждем. Теперь мы можем быть уверены в том, что за нами придут максимально быстро.

\- Лучше вернуться туда, - Беккер указывает на тот склон, под которым они и нашли Джесс, - судя по всему, Аномалия была где-то поблизости. Проверю, не осталось ли там кого живого и зубастого…

\- Он просто очень испугался, - поглядывая на Джесс, не отрывающую глаз от удаляющегося Беккера, отмечает Дэнни, - и не знает, как с этим справиться… В кое-каких вопросах наш бравый капитан – сущий младенец. И тебе придется  чаще инициативу проявлять, - и подмигивает ей , - как вот сегодня, например

\- Дэнни, вы ведь понимаете..? – встретив неспокойный ее взгляд, Дэнни кивает, - Еще как.  И, Джесс, давай сразу - на «ты», роль почтенного дядюшки явно не для меня, - улыбнувшись чуть скованно, она кивает, - Я постараюсь…


	3. Эпилог

** Эпилог **

 

***

         - Вы заставляете себя ждать, мистер Куинн! – ядовитый тон Лестера призван был скрыть удовольствие от встречи, - А это – моя прерогатива. В следующий раз постарайтесь ставить ваше непосредственное начальство в известность – о планируемых вами передвижениях.

         _Команда, возглавляемая Мэттом, появилась из Аномалии спустя несколько часов – Джесс устроили легкую взбучку Эмили и Эбби, хотя все их претензии свелись в итоге к одному – «почему ты не взяла нас с собой?». Коннор приклеился к Дэнни, пытаясь вытянуть из него подробности его путешествий._

_\- Как голова? – «фирменный» беккеровкий взгляд меня никогда не смущал, - Вернемся, в медотсек загляни, шишка вырисовывается знатная._

_\- Непременно, - бурчит тот, - только найду того гения, что навел Джесс на «удачную» мысль. Ах, да – это ведь был ты, - приблизившись почти вплотную, он напряженно сверлит меня глазами, - так ведь, Мэтт?_

_\- Не буду очевидное отрицать, - пожимаю плечами я, - мы страховали ее, почти постоянно._

_\- Страховали?! – свистящий шепот капитана мне очень шипение очковой кобры напоминает – неприятные впечатления, - Ты ее, как приманку, на крючок насадил!_

_\- А ты на нее попался, - не остаюсь в долгу я, - Беккер, она все равно полезла бы туда, где – по ее мнению, можешь быть ты. Было два варианта – привязать ее к ее креслу перед мониторами или отпустить…_

_\- А пойти самому – никак? – отпустив мою рубашку, он смотрит пристально, - Я считал, что ты…_

_\- Я проверял те Аномалии, где мы делали остановки, - быстро, чтобы не передумать, отзываюсь я, встречая потрясенный его взгляд, пожимаю плечами, - Ну, кто-то же должен был, пока Коннор рассуждал о сбросе временной капсулы. Поэтому мы так задержались, Эмили страховала меня, Эбби – видимо, ее отвлек Коннор. Прости…_

_\- И – ты меня, - неожиданно улыбается он._

_\- Бывает, - соглашаюсь я, - мы все на взводе сейчас. Без обид._

_\- Без обид…_

\- Я тоже очень рад вернуться, Джеймс, - устроившийся в кресле в весьма расслабленной позе Дэнни с улыбкой кивает, - И, к слову, Мэтт был в курсе.

\- Спасибо, Дэнни, - негромко комментирую я, безуспешно пытаясь непроницаемое выражение лица сохранить.

\- Ну, поскольку, больше родственников у меня нет, - все еще продолжая ерничать, отвечает он, - длительные отлучки в ближайшее время вряд ли возникнут на повестке дня.

\- В таком случае, - Лестер поднимается, - будем считать, что все закончилось благополучно, наконец. Мистер Куинн, мистер Беккер, мистер Андерсон… - и, достав какие-то документы, принимается демонстративно их изучать. Спустя какое-то время, когда тишину в кабинете нарушает лишь шелест страниц, Джеймс произносит, - И, как долго, позвольте спросить, вы намереваетесь здесь торчать? Что – в ЦИА закончились все дела? – нас выносит из его кабинета, словно мощным порывом ветра, и как-то сразу понятно – кто, куда и с кем пойдет дальше…

         - Эй, Мэтт, ты – с нами? – фонтанирующий дружелюбием и любовью ко всему миру Коннор окликает меня на пороге моей лаборатории, - Мы в паб, перекусить и отпраздновать, собирайся!

\- Мы вас догоним, - киваю, соглашаясь сразу за Эмили и за себя. Она сидит тут же, не отходя  ни на шаг, после возвращения моего. Ее пристальный взгляд преследует меня весь сегодняшний, невероятно длинный день.

\- Все закончилось? – притворив дверь, я присаживаюсь перед ней, снизу вверх глядя, - В каком смысле – закончилось, о чем ты, Эмили?

\- Твои похождения по реальностям, - улыбается она, - мы останемся здесь или отправимся еще куда-нибудь? Мы ведь оба теперь с тобой…

\- …призраки самих себя, - заканчиваю ее мысль. – Ты как-то сказала, что в этом времени нашла то, что удержало тебя…

\- Якорь, - поддерживает она, - я сказала, что нашла свой якорь…

\- Хорошо, - смеюсь я, - пусть я буду якорем, тогда ты – тот ветер, что заставляет двигаться к цели…

\- Я боялась, что ты не вернешься, - всхлипнув, Эмили прижимается ко мне, - или вернешься кем-то другим.

\- Взгляни на меня, - взяв ее лицо в ладони, в глаза смотрю, - Эмили, я дважды проходил на ту сторону в надежде просто – увидеть тебя, я не мог потеряться или измениться, ведь мне было – куда возвращаться…

         - Поживешь у меня, - как о само собой разумеющемся говорит Беккер, захлопывая свой шкафчик в раздевалке, - вещи, какие остались, все равно уже там…, давно… - он как-то странно умолкает, отворачиваясь в сторону.

\- Конечно, пока не прогонишь, - слегка осоловевший после душа, чуть растягивая слова, отзывается Дэнни, - а моя старая гитара – у тебя?

\- Сам посмотришь, - бурчит тот, вызывая у Куинна очередной прилив умиления и острой нежности, а еще очевидного желания его потормошить, как в детстве, когда Патрик маленький был... Погасив ненужные порывы, Дэнни снова кивает, - Ладно, погляжу.  Прихорашиваться-то хватит, чай не красна девица, - выдержав красноречиво яростный его взгляд, продолжает, - Хотя, да – там же наша феечка планирует быть. А ты перед ней хоть извинился, умник?

\- За что? – снова надувается тот, - За нарушение моих же правил? Она же даже не полевой агент, ей вообще по ту сторону делать нечего!

\- Угу, ты это себе скажи, - подначивает его Дэнни, - ты много думал, когда за Мэттом в Аномалию полез, а?

\- Я – глава службы безопасности, - веским тоном отрезает Беккер, - мне это по должности …

\- Ага, и во все дырки соваться поперек всех – тоже, - кряхтя, поднявшись с неудобного стула, Куинн перед капитаном останавливается, - Сказки в стороне оставили…

\- Оставили, - также тихо отзывается он, прямо на Дэнни глядя, - если бы я, как ты метко выразился, не лезь во все дырки – как бы я вас всех нашел?

\- БЕККЕР! – тоном плохого трагика произносит Куинн, закатив глаза, - Успокойся уже!

\- Успокоился, - улыбается тот, - вот теперь, - что-то впихнув Дэнни в руки, - успокоился, - договаривает уже на пороге, - Без …нас не уходите, я сейчас…

Ухмылка на лице Дэнни становится шире – на ладони связка ключей с брелком в форме вертолета…

         - Джессика…- тихий шелест, даже не шорох, привлекает его внимание, - Джесс… - она, замерев, просто смотрит на него огромными глазами, в полутьме узкого перехода они кажутся темными. – Ты почему здесь, ты в медблоке была? Что-нибудь болит?

\- Нет-нет, все хорошо, - торопливо уверяет она, делая несколько шагов навстречу, - мне просто хотелось немного побыть одной…

\- Прости, - невольно назад отступая, произносит он, заставляя ее больше нервничать, - не буду мешать… Просто – Коннор предложил…хотя, нет ничего.

\- Что предложил Коннор? – вспомнив напутствие Дэнни, храбро откликается она, делая еще шаг и таким образом оказываясь с Беккером почти вплотную.

\- Сходить в паб… - внезапно севшим вдруг голосом отзывается он, не отрывая взгляда от ее такого близкого сейчас лица, - отпраздновать…

\- Замечательная мысль, - завороженная его взглядом она реагирует немного рассеянно, - нам как раз это и нужно – после всего, что случилось…немного праздника…

Ее слова внезапно возвращают его – туда, отступив в квадрат света, падающий из основного коридора, Беккер невольно отводит глаза, - да, по поводу… Я должен извиниться – за то, как вел себя – там…

\- Ничего! Это – ничего, я заслужила! – снова приблизившись, уверяет она, - ведь и правда – мне нельзя быть на той стороне…

\- Ты – чудо, Джесс, - неожиданно привлекая ее к себе, выдыхает он, - мое чудо!

\- Ох…- совсем по-детски всхлипывает она, крепче прижимаясь к нему…

         В нашем центральном зале не особенно многолюдно, особенно сейчас – еще слишком рано, кажется, для всего.

\- Нет, ну вот где они все? – Коннор крутится на месте, словно непоседливый щенок, - Ведь всех предупредил, можно же хотя бы раз – не опаздывать! – оборот, - Наконец-то! Мы уже заждались – Эбби волновалась, как там Джесс. А где… - еще оборот, - а, вот и вы!

\- Куда-то собрались? – Лестер, как всегда – незаметно, материализуется на площадке перед своим кабинетом, оглядывая всех нас, словно холостой дядюшка любимых племянников и племянниц, - Коннор?

\- В паб, идемте с нами, Джеймс!

_Внимательный взгляд Джеймса Лестера скользит по давно уже ставшим родными лицам - Эбби, спокойная и уверенная в себе, своем будущем, вот оно, рядом стоит – Коннор, тот еще романтик и непоседа. Дэнни – потерявший и вновь приобретший, это опыт, сила и стержень. Беккер – прямой и правильный, рыцарь и, скорее всего, трубадур, во всяком случае – одна дама сердца здесь точно есть – Джессика, одной улыбки которой, обычно, достаточно для хорошего настроения перед визитом на Даунинг-стрит, 10. И – две большие загадки – Эмили и Мэтт, упорство в достижении цели, они словно стрела и лук, неожиданно встретившиеся на перекрестке дорог._

Едва заметная, почти невидимая, усмешка появляется где-то в глубине глаз,  - Спасибо, Коннор, но, не думаю, что могу отклонить более, чем лестное предложение министра внутренних дел отобедать. – Еще раз по всем нам глазами пройдясь, он добавляет, - Вы собираетесь очередной Аномалии дождаться или все-таки покинете Центр, хотя бы на ближайшие несколько часов?

Достаточно дружной гурьбой мы выходим на улицу – солнце еще только собирается из-за горизонта выползать.

\- Четыре двадцать утра, Коннор, - неожиданно объявляет Беккер, - где в такую рань ты собираешься открытый паб найти?

\- Тогда, - Джесс откликается первой, - может – к нам? А за снедью можно в круглосуточный магазин по дороге заскочить.

\- По-моему, это похоже на план, – Дэнни подхватывает инициативу, - Джесс, руководи процессом, Беккер, да кто тебя за руль пустит?

\- Моя машина – мои правила, - все шире улыбаясь, напоминает он, - Мэтт, вы за нами?

\- Да, - Эмили ловит мой взгляд, - Что? – качаю головой, улыбаясь.

\- Ничего… - шепчу, одной рукой прижимая ее к себе, -  все хорошо…

 

А ведь и вправду – все хорошо…Потому что нам – есть куда возвращаться…


End file.
